Syntiä rippituolissa
by Murderous Fuck
Summary: Vincent X Sephiroth. Stoorihan siis kertoo paholais papista Sephirothista ja eräästä nunnasisaresta Vincentistä. Lukekaa niin saatte tietää mitä tapahtuu. Tää on sitten yaoi stoori suomenkielellä, hellurei...


**Yö oli laskeutunut kirkon ylle. Sisar hento, kultahiuksinen enkeli, käveli käytävää pitkin eteenpäin kenkien kopistessa vasten kivistä laattalattiaa. Kirkkosalissa hän sytytti alttarilla kynttilän ja polvistui suuren alttaritaulun eteen rukoilemaan. Kirkkaat kyyneleet valuivat hänen poskillaan.**

**"Armahda minut ja pelasta vartaloni paholaiselta. Hän aikoo upottaa syntiset kyntensä minuun ja pilata ruumiini synnillä ja pahuudella. Papiksi hän on täysi irvikuva!", sisar rukoili kuiskaten kädet ristissä. Hän kuuli ääniä takaansa. Miehen askeleet lähenivät. Sisar sulki silmänsä pelosta ja rukoili armoa mielessään. Musta varjo ilmestyi hänen ylleen. Sisaren kohtalo oli sinetöity. Vahvat miehen kädet kietoutuivat hänen ympärilleen. Sisar yritti taistella kirkuen vastaan, mutta mieshahmo oli liian vahva hänelle. Verenpunainen neste valui pitkin lattioita. Mieshahmo nuoli verta kalpean vaatteista riisutun sisaren kaulalta ja pudotti tämän omaan verilammikkoonsa maahan alttaritaulun eteen. Sisar puristi vielä ristiä mikä roikkui hänen kaulassaan, hänen hento otteensa irtosi ja käsi valui elottomana maahan. Hengitys lakkasi, mutta sisaren silmät tuijottivat syyllistävästi ylös kirkon kattoon.**

**"Hölmö heitukka… pitäisi kaikkien tietää, että Jumalaa ei ole olemassa. On vain Paholainen joka lopulta rankaisee kaikkia…" mies harmaissa silkkihiuksissa tuhahti tunteettomasti ja katosi kirkkosalista käytävän pimeyteen jättäen kuolleen sisaren yksinään. Näky vain kun musta kaapu heilahti kadoten mustan rautaoven taakse.**

**Aamun tullessa kirkonväki löysi sisar paran siitä maasta, kuolleena, raiskattuna ja nöyryytettynä.**

**"Paholainen turmeli viattoman tytön ruumiin", väki puhui. Harmaahiuksinen pappi, Sephiroth nimeltään, seisoskeli mustilla rautaovilla ja virnuili kenenkään huomaamatta.**

**"Liian kiltti tyttönen… hölmökin kaiken lisäksi… niin kuin ne 30 edellistä neitosta jotka kokivat saman kohtalon…" Sephiroth pohti mielessään tunteettomasti hymyillen ja katosi käytävään.**

**Iltapäivään mennessä sisaren ruumis oli saatu pois paikalta ja kirkko oli jälleen käyttökunnossa. Sisaren murhaa oli turha tutkia enempää, kukaan ei tule koskaan saamaan oikeaa Paholaista kiinni. Ovela Paholainen. Siellä hän rauhassa istui urkujen luona ja suunnitteli mielessään jo seuraavan neitsyeen nöyryyttämistä. Sephirothin silkkiset syntisen kauniit hiukset heilahtelivat hennossa ilmavirrassa. Hopeisina käärmeinä ne luikertelivat pitkin urkujen koskettimia. Sephiroth asetti kätensä koskettimille ja paineli niitä hellästi, melkein olemattomasti. Hennot soinnut valtasivat ilman, kertoen maailman kauneudesta, hyvyydestä ja puhtaudesta. Hänen hiuksensa heilahtelivat puolelta toisella pienimmässäkin liikkeessä. Musiikki sai pimeän käänteen. Aggressiivisemmin hän iski käsiään koskettimille, raiskaten urkuja, pistäen ne huutamaan tuskasta. Musiikki kertoi läpi mädästä maailmasta, likaisuudesta… ja synnistä, jolloin miehen huulille nousi petollinen hymy. Hänen todellinen luontonsa oli paljastunut. Urut huusivat armoa. Sephiroth hymyili niljakkaasti, hän nautti tuskan tuottamisesta, urut kärsivät vielä pitkään tästä. Ulkopuoli Sephirothista hämää. Kukaan ei osaa sanoa mikä hän oikeastaan on. Mies on komea, hyvä tapainen ja kohteliaskin kaikkien nähden, niin kuin hän olisi _liian hyvää ollakseen totta. Sitä hän tosiaan on. _Hänestä uskottiin vain hyvää, mies yönmustaan papinkaapuun pukeutuneena ja risti kaulassa ei voi olla paha sarvipää – _eihän_? Sisältäpäin hän kuitenkin on jotain muuta. Yksin hän tietää sen… ja ivallisesti hymyilee ihmisten typeryyttä itsekseen.**

**"Isä Sephiroth, teitä odotetaan. Uusi sisar on saapunut edellisen tilalle" eräs kirkonväestä kertoi urkujen soittamisesta innostuneelle Sephirothille. Musiikki lakkasi ja salin täytti syvä hiljaisuus.**

**"Näin pian saimme uuden sisaren edellisen paikalle? On nopeaa toimintaa. Hyvä on. Otan hänet vastaan mielelläni…" Sephiroth sanoi kohteliaasti kuin herrasmies. Hän jätti paikkansa ja käveli rautaovesta käytävälle. Häntä vastaan tuli kirkon ulko-ovilla uusi sisar. Tällä oli kauniit pitkähköt silkkiset mustat hiukset, verenpunertavat silmät, mitä kauneimmat kasvot ja upea vartalo, hieman lattarintainen, mutta muuten upea näky. Sephiroth tutkaili hetken uutta sisarta. Pian hän ojensi tälle kätensä ja esittäytyi.**

**"Hyvää päivää ja tervetuloa Saint Maidenin kirkkoon. Olen Isä Sephiroth, yksi tämän kirkon pääpapeista. Sinun täytyy olla se uusi sisar. Mukavaa kun pääsit näin nopeasti tulemaan. Toivottavasti sinä et pelkää tätä paikkaa edellisten sisarien kuolemien takia…" Sephiroth sanoi ja suuteli sisaren kättä ja katsoi tätä silmiin.**

**"Päivää. Olen uusi sisar… Sisar Valencia Valentine. En tietystikään pelkää huhuja, sitä paitsi, nykyään mikä tahansa työ käy, näistä paikoista on paljon pulaa…" Sisar Valentine sanoi hymyillen. Hän näytti jotenkin tukalan oloiselta, äänikin kuulosti hieman oudolta. Se sai Sephirothin miettimään jotain.**

**"Ilo on minun puolellani, että saavuitte. Saanen saattaa teidät huoneeseenne Sisar Valentine?" Sephiroth tarjosi laukkujen kantoapua.**

**"Umm… kiitos, apu on aina paikallaan…" Sisar Valentine mutisi ja antoi osan laukuistaan Sephirothille. Pian he kävelivät iloisesti jutellen loputtomalta tuntuvaa käytävää pitkin kohti sisaren huonetta. Huoneen ovella Sisar Valentine otti laukut itselleen ja painui äkkiä huoneeseensa sulkien oven perässään.**

**"Hmm? Sisar Valentine? Onko kaikki kunnossa?" Sephiroth kysyi koputellen ovelle.**

**"Eeh… minä olen vain hieman väsynyt ja flunssainen. Talvi ilma ei koskaan tee minulle hyvää. Lepäilen vain hiukan ja sitten olen taas ihan kunnossa…" Sisar Valentine kertoi oven läpi.**

**"Hyvä on. Muista etsiä minut käsiini jos tarvitset jotain", Sephiroth sanoi ja lähti sitten kohti kirkkosalia missä olisi pian uusi saarna saarnattavana. Häntä jäi mietityttämään uuden sisaren hieman outo käytös. Hän aikoisi ottaa siitä selvää, mutta omat työt pitää ensin suorittaa.**

**Sisar Valentine nojasi vasten lukittua huoneensa ovea ja huokasi.**

**"Kuinka kauan voin jatkaa huijausta? Pian heille selviää, että… en ole sisar, enkä todellakaan nainen…" hän miettii mielessään. Samalla musta nunnankaapu valuu pois hänen yltää paljastaen hänen vartalonsa mikä on murskana valkoisen korsetin sisällä. Hän availee korsettiaan mikä viimein paljastaa hänen aidon vartalonsa. Miehen vartalo. Hän kävelee peilin eteen ja huokaa uudelleen.**

**"Vincent Valentine, pakenemassa syntejä mitä ei pääse pakoon…" Vincent mietti mielessään ja nosteli vaatteita lattialta. Hän otti korsetin uudestaan käsiinsä ja puki päälleen. Vincent ähkäisi tuskaisesti kun hän kiristi omaa vartaloaan korsetilla pienemmäksi ja naisellisemmaksi.**

**"Tämä on karmeata. En pysty tähän, minähän en saa edes kunnolla happea tässä. Ungh… on pakko jos haluan pitää matalaa profiilia täällä…" Vincent mietti hiljaa ja irvisteli. Viimein hän sai puvun päälleen. Sitten olikin aika lähteä tutustumaan paremmin paikkoihin. Hiljaa Vincent asteli käytävillä tutustuen uusiin ihmisiin. Kaikille hän tietää valehtelevansa, mutta hän ei voi muutakaan. Vincent huokaili hiljaa kunnes hän törmäsi epähuomiossa Sephirothiin. Kumpikin rysähti maahan, Sephiroth jäi Vincentin alle.**

**"Urgh! Aijaijaa… miten minä näin onnistuinkaan törmäämään teihin… ARGH! Isä Sephiroth! Olen niin pahoillani!" Vincent pyyteli anteeksi ja nousi äkkiä ylös. Hän auttoi Sephirothinkin ylös.**

**"Ei se mitään Sisar Valentine. Olin itse ajatuksissani etten huomannut teitä. Hmm? Oletko kiertämässä kirkkoa läpi? Saanko minä esitellä sinulla paikkoja?" Sephiroth kyseli herrasmiesmäisesti.**

**"Uuh… kaipa minä voisin suostua. Hyvä on, jos vaan en ole vaivaksi sinulle…" Vincent vastasi tukalalla äänellä ja lähti seuraamaan Sephirothia. Sephiroth katseli mielenkiinnolla Vincentiä, jotain hänessä vaan oli vikana. Sephiroth vei Vincentiä mukanaan ympäri kirkkoa. Näin he tutustuivat toisiinsa paremmin ja Vincentillekin kävi tutuksi koko kirkko.**

**Muutamien tuntien ajan kaikki meni hyvin, mutta mitä enemmän he kävelivät ja liikkuivat, sitä tukalammaksi Vincentin olo korsetissa kävi. Se ahdisti häntä tosi paljon, henki ei kulkenut ollenkaan. Vincent nojasi vasten kirkon käytävän kiviseinää ja hengitti raskaasti. Sephiroth loi katseensa häneen.**

**"Mikä sinun tuli? Voitko vieläkin huonosti?" Sephiroth kysyi.**

**"Minä… en saa… henkeä…" Vincent sai mutistua ennen kuin lyyhistyi tajuttomana maahan Sephirothin jalkojen juureen. Sephiroth katseli ihmeissään häntä ja nopeasti kyykistyi hänen viereensä.**

**"Sisar Valentine! Mikä sinun tuli!? Hemmetti, tajuton…" Sephiroth yritti herätellä Vincentiä, mutta siitä ei ollut apua. Vincent ei tuntunut enää edes hengittävän. Sephiroth nosti Vincentin ylös vahvoille käsivarsilleen ja juoksi kohti Vincentin huonetta. Huoneessa Sephiroth laski Vincentin sängylle, kokeili pulssia ja kuunteli hengitystä.**

**"En voi muuta kuin…" Sephi pisti huoneen oven kiinni ja alkoi elvyttää Vincentiä. Hän painoi hiljaa pehmeät huulensa Vincentin suulle ja antoi ilmaa. Ilma ei tuntunut menevän kunnolla sisään. Sephiroth katseli hiljaa Vincentin keskivartalon kohtaa ja pian huokaisi.**

**"Naiset… ja heidän tappaja korsettinsa…" Sephiroth mutisi ja ujutti kätensä Vincentin nunnakaavun sisään. Hän tunnusteli jotain kunnes löysi korsetin ja avasi sitä sen verran jotta Vincent saisi ilmaa.**

**"Huoh… noin. Nyt sinun pitäisi saada ilmaa. Kaipa pian heräät" Sephiroth ajatteli ääneen ja jäi odottelemaan. Hän katseli hiljaa Vincentiä, varsinkin hänen keskivartaloaan mitä peitti vielä se kaapu.**

**"Olet aika lattarintainen naiseksi…" Sephiroth mutisi virnuillen. Sitten hän sai ajatuksen, joka pisti virneen hänen huulilleen. Salaa hän hivutti Vincentin kaapua pois tieltä. Sephiroth hyväili Vincentin lantiota kummallakin kädellään, samalla myös kouraisi häntä takapuolestakin. Hän veti kaapua enemmän pois päältä ja pian korsettikin oli poissa.**

**"Upea lantio ja takamus sinulla ainakin ovat. Keskivartalo on jotenkin… hetkinen…" Sephiroth katsoi Vincentin keskivartaloa kummastellen. Se oli jotenkin… miesmäinen. Niin Sephiroth veti Vincentin kaavun kokonaan pois ja järkyttyi aluksi. Ei naisen rintoja alkuunkaan, eikä mitään tavallista "siellä" alhaalla mitä naisella pitäisi siellä olla.**

**"Vai niin. Nyt minä ymmärränkin. Sisar Valentine onkin mies…" Sephiroth mutisi hieman hämmästyneenä.**

**"Mitähän minun pitäisi tehdä? Etsin vain naisuhreja. Hän olisi ollut sopiva, mutta olikin mies. Voisin kyllä tehdä poikkeuksen tällä kertaa…" Sephiroth mietti virnuillen omaan petolliseen tapaansa ja repi kaavun kokonaan Vincentin päältä tämän ollessa vieläkin tiedottomassa tilassa. Sephiroth kapusi Vincentin päälle polvilleen istumaan.**

**"Kaikki mitä minä teen sinulle… sinä tunnet kaiken ja reagoit niihin vaikka oletkin tajuttomana…" Sephiroth kuiskasi Vincentin korvaan ja puri sitä hellästi. Vincentin vartalo alkoi heti liikahdella. Sephiroth suuteli hiljaa Vincentin kaulaa ja kosketteli hellästi Vincentin vartaloa. Vincentin kasvot punertuivat ja hänen hengityksensä tuntui kiihtyvän. Sephiroth suuteli Vincentiä, samalla hänen toinen kätensä luikerteli Vincentin alushousuihin, hän kouraisi kunnolla. Äkkiä Vincentin sydän hakkasi tuhatta ja sataa.**

**"Ngh…" Vincent mutisi hiljaa. Sephiroth vain hymyili sadistisesti ja hieroi kädellään sieltä vielä enemmän. Levottomasti Vincentin vartalo liikkui hänen allaan, mutina kääntyi huokauksiksi. Vapaalla kädellään Sephiroth kosketteli Vincentin toista nänniä. Sephiroth puri himokkaasti Vincentin kaulaa, siirtyen alemmas kunnes hän kielellään nuolaisi Vincentin nänniä ja puraisi sitä. Huokailu vaihtui voihkinnaksi.**

**"Musiikkia korvilleni. Mikään ei ole kauniimpaa kuin viaton voihkinta tuollaiselta kauniilta olennolta…" Sephiroth kuiskasi ja suuteli Vincentin vartaloa ympäriinsä mennen koko ajan alemmaksi. Viimein hän pysähtyi lantion kohdalle. Vincent voihki hieman lujempaa, kuitenkaan hän ei ollut tullut kokonaan hereille. Sephiroth huumasi häntä seksillä, pakottaen häntä pysymään tajuttomana, kiusoitellen hänen vartaloaan ja mieltään.**

**"Olet saanut huvisi… on minun vuoroni saada omani…" Sephiroth sanoi riisuen papinkaapunsa. Se putosi maahan mihin lopulta hänen muutkin vaatteensa päätyivät. Hän repi pitkiä kangasriekaleita sängyn lakanoista ja köytti niillä Vincentin sänkyyn kiinni käsistään ja jaloistaan. Sitten hän napsautti sormiaan. Vincent alkoi tulla tajuihinsa. Sephiroth istui Vincentin sängyn reunalla.**

**"On sinunkin jo aika herätä… petturi…" Sephiroth sanoi. Vincent katseli pelokkaana ja hätäisenä ympärilleen ja riuhtoi itseään irti tuloksetta.**

**"Aika ovelaa pukeutua sisareksi. Minäkin jopa uskoin sen, mutta… sain sen äsken selville…" Sephiroth kuiskasi Vincentille ja liikkui hiljaa hänen päälleen.**

**"H-hetkinen! Minä voin selittää! Pysy kaukana minusta!" Vincent huusi ja riuhtoi itseään irti, Sephiroth vain virnuili.**

**"Ei tarvitse. Minä tiedän kyllä. Olet tehnyt syntiä ja joudut pakoilemaan… Vincent Valentine. Toisaalta ymmärrän sen, mutta toisaalta… haluan hyötyä salaisuutesi säilyttämisestä…" Sephiroth sanoi luihusti ja suuteli Vincentin huulia. Vincent veti itseään kauemmaksi Sephirothista, mutta köytetty kun oli, se oli mahdotonta.**

**"Minä vaadin oman osuuteni sopimuksesta. Joko paljastan kaikille mikä olet oikeasti tai… annat vartalosi minulle ja annat minun käyttää sitä…" Sephiroth ehdotti suudellen ahnaasti Vincentin kaulaa. Vincent sulki silmänsä ja mietti. Hän tunti itsensä niin likaiseksi, mutta toisaalta, oliko hänellä muuta vaihtoehtoa?**

**"…hyvä on… saat tehdä minulla mitä haluat, kunhan et paljasta minua…" Vincent sanoi katkerana. Sephiroth hyväili Vincentin vartaloa joka puolelta ja riisui hänen alushousunsa.**

**"Hyvin valittu, Valentine. Et tule katumaan tätä vaihtoehtoa…" Sephiroth sanoi niljakkaasti ja kosketteli hellästi käsillään Vincentin lantiota jolloin Vincent ähkäisi tuskallisesti ja avasi järkyttyneenä silmänsä.**

**"Hmm? Yllättynyt? Hah, tuskinpa luulit, että leikkisin sinulla enemmän. Leikin jo tarpeeksi. Hiljaiset voihkauksesi saivat minut kuumaksi ja käymään ylikierroksilla…" Sephiroth nurisi tyytyväisesti työntäen mittavaa ja jäykkää penistään Vincentin sisään. Vincent puristi sängyn lakanoita lujasti käsillään ja huusi.**

**"EI! EI! LOPETA!" Vincent aneli, tuska oli sietämätöntä.**

**"Ei… en lopeta, en ennen kuin anelet minua jatkamaan, lopettamisesta ei ole puhettakaan…" Sephiroth mutisi raiskaten Vincentiä lujempaa.. Vincent huusi tuskasta.**

**"Huuda vain kultaseni, huuda! Kiihotun huudoistasi enemmän… äänesi on taivaallinen, niin kuin enkelin ääni, sitä paholainenkin osaa arvostaa…" Sephiroth murisi intohimoisesti ja suuteli Vincentin keskivartalon lihaksia ja teki suuria verisiä purujälkiä ympäriinsä. Vincentin ei auttanut muu kuin yrittää kestää. Kuitenkin väkisin hänen tahtoaan vastaan, hänestä alkaa tuntua hyvältä. Hänen voihkintansa ei kuulosta enää niin tuskalliselta, hän kuulostaa nauttivan siitä.**

**"Ei… tämä on väärin! Tämän ei pitäisi tuntua tältä… näin hyvältä… kiihottavalta…" Vincent mietti mielessään ja toivoi ettei Sephiroth olisi huomannut mitään. Hän ei osannut aavistaa miten tarkkaavainen tämä paholainen oli. Sephiroth suuteli Vincentiä hennosti työntäen kielensä hänen suuhunsa.**

**"Oletkin alkanut jo sopeutua? Voihkinnasta päätellen pidät siitä… samoin se näkyy alempaa…" Sephiroth sanoi hengästyneenä ja hikisenä kosketellen Vincentin penistä. Vincent iski ylävartalonsa tiukasti vasten Sephirothin vartaloa. Hän kietoi kätensä Sephirothin ympärille ja raapi kynsillään hänen selkänsä ihoa verille.**

**"Älä puutu pikku asioihin… pane minua!" Vincent ärähti intohimoisella äänellä ja viimeinkin vastasi Sephirothin suudelmiin. Sephiroth virnuili ylpeästi ja lisäsi tahtia. Vincent liikehti rauhattomasti sängyllä Sephirothin alla, kiihottavien väreiden kulkiessa ympäriinsä hänen vartalossaan.**

**Monien tuntien jälkeen saapui yö. Huone oli pimeä ja kylmä. Sephiroth seisoi mustat päälihousut jalassa avonaisen ikkunan edessä ja poltti savuketta. Vincent istui peittoon käärittynä sängyllä ja katseli Sephirothia.**

**"Sinä et siis paljasta minua…" Vincent sanoi hiljaa. Sephiroth nyökkäsi ja veti syvään henkeä.**

**"Miksi kertoisin? En ole niin luotettava, mutta sentään olen sanani mittainen mies. Pidän lupaukseni… sitä paitsi, nautin äskeisestä erittäin paljon, Valentine…" Sephiroth sanoi.**

**"Hmh, pakko minunkin on myöntää, että nautin siitä…" Vincent sanoi kasvojensa punertuessa hieman. Sephiroth murskasi tupakan nyrkkiinsä ja pudotti ikkunasta ulos. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Vincentiä ja käveli hänen luokseen sängylle.**

**"Sitten sinun onkin helpompi antaa itsesi minulle joka ilta…" Sephiroth sanoi normaalilla äänensävyllä. Vincent katsoi silmät laajentuneina häneen.**

**"Joka ilta? Ei tule onnistumaan, ei minusta ole tuohon joka ilta!" Vincent kieltäytyi. Sephiroth otti Vincentiä leuasta kiinni toisella kädellään ja painoi sitä lujasti.**

**"Sinä, Valentine, teet niin kuin minä käsken. Onko selvä?" Sephiroth murisi. Vincent nyökkäsi. Sephiroth päästi irti hänestä ja tuhahti.**

**"Hyvä, niin minä ajattelinkin. Nyt minun täytyy ehtiä huoneeseeni, ennen kuin kukaan ihmettelee mitään…" Sephiroth nappasi loput vaatteensa ja lähti Vincentin huoneesta. Vincent huokasi ja jäi makaamaan sängylle.**

**"Mihin olenkaan itseni sotkenut?" Vincent mutisi ja viimein nukahti. Siitä lähtien joka ilta Sephiroth tuli hänen huoneeseensa saamaan palkkansa Vincentin salaisuuden pitämisestä.**

**Eräänä valoisani talvipäivänä Vincent oli tapansa mukaan järjestelemässä paikkoja kirkkosalissa. Se oli täysin autio. Sitten hän kuuli kuiskauksia. Vincent katseli ympärilleen hieman ihmetellen. Äänet kuuluivat läheltä. Silloin hänen silmänsä osuivat rippituoliin, siihen koppiin jossa synnit tunnustetaan. Vincent meni lähemmäksi, kunnes kopin yksi ovi aukesi ja käsi kiskoi hänet sisään. Vincent taisteli vastaan ja rimpuili.**

**"Minä se vain olen, Valentine…" Sephiroth kuiskasi. Vincent katseli hiljaa Sephirothia ja alkoi murista.**

**"Oli sitten ihan pakko pelottaa minusta paskat pihalle…" Vincent murisi. Sephiroth naurahti ja virnuili.**

**"En voi sille mitään, olen halukkaalla tuulella, Valentine kultaseni…" Sephiroth mutisi ja alkoi suudella Vincentin kaulaa mikä oli jo ennestään arka ja täynnä puremia. Vincent esteli, mutta Sephiroth piti häntä tiukasti sylissään.**

**"Ei Sephiroth. Minusta ei ole siihen juuri nyt, sitä paitsi joku voisi tulla…" Vincent väitti vastaan. Sephiroth ei kuunnellut. Hän repi Vincentin nunnankaavun kahtia, samoin korsetin ja kouri Vincentiä takamuksesta.**

**"EI SEPHIROTH! MENNÄN EDES MINUN HUONEESEENI!" Vincent ärähti, mutta se taisi olla myöhäistä. Viimein himot ottivat hänestä vallan. Vincent riisui Sephirothin papinkaapua ja suuteli häntä pitkään ja intohimoisesti.**

**"Sisar Valentine, tulet vain paremmaksi ja kauniimmaksi päivä päivältä…" Sephiroth mutisi himoissaan ja riisui Vincentin alushousuja.**

**"Kauniimmaksi? Eikö tuo ole väärin sanottu? Minä olen mies!" Vincent murahti ja availi Sephirothin housujen vetoketjua. Sephiroth itse kiskaisi housujaan sen verran pois, jotta saisi omat alushousunsa pois.**

**"Sinä vain näytät kauniilta vaikka oletkin mies. Sillä ei ole nyt väliä koska… haluan sinun… imevän sitä…" Sephiroth sanoi.**

**"Hmm… hyvä on… saamasi pitää, Isä Sephiroth…" Vincent sanoi alistuvasti ja polvistui ahtaan synnintunnustuskopin lattialle ja kosketteli hiljaa käsillään Sephirothin penistä. Sephiroth vaikeroi hiljaa. Vincent aloitti isäntänsä tyydytyksen nuolemalla hiljaa hänen penistään. Sephiroth otti Vincentin päästä kiinni ja suoraan sanottuna työnsi sen hänen suuhunsa.**

**"Noin… nyt on parempi…" Sephiroth mutisi hiljaa. Vincentin teki työtä käskettyä. Aluksi hän eteni hiljaa kiusaten isäntäänsä. Sephiroth piteli Vincentin päästä kiinni, hänen mielensä kävi todellisuuden ja ekstaasisen hyvän olon tunteen rajoilla.**

**"Ah… Valentine… nopeampaa! Paljon nopeammin!" Sephiroth mutisi ekstaasissa. Vincent lisäsi vauhtia niin kuin isäntä halusi. Hän jatkoi sitä kunnes Sephiroth veti hänet takaisin syliinsä.**

**"Ei vielä… haluan hieman toista herkkuakin ennen finaalia…" Sephiroth kuiskasi Vincentille purren hänen kaulaansa verisiä jälkiä ja työnsi kivikovan peniksensä Vincentiin.**

**"Ngh… taidat olla tavallista halukkaammalla päällÄH! AH!" Vincent huudahti voihkaisten.**

**"Kyllä… se on sinun vikasi… seksikäs ja viettelevä kun olet…" Sephiroth murisi ääni himosta käheänä ja otti Vincentin rajummin. Syntiset voihkaukset kaikuvat kirkkosalissa, silti kukaan ei kuule niitä… vai kuuliko? Mustan rautaoven luona oli kirkonväkeä vakoilemassa.**

**"Mmm… Sephiroth… seksikäs paholainen. Saat vartaloni itsellesi niin usein kun haluat…" Vincent hymisi tyytyväisenkuuloisesti vasten Sephirothin rintakehää ja kiehnäsi vasten Sephirothin kaulaa. Sephiroth silitteli Vincentin hiuksia suudellen niitä hellästi.**

**"Paholainen kyllä olen… saan kaiken mitä haluan, jopa sinutkin…" Sephiroth sanoi hyväillen Vincentin kaulaa ja olkapäitä. Sephiroth upotti hampaansa Vincentin kaulaan imien hänen vertaan. Se sai Vincentin huudahtamaan kivusta.**

**"Mitä oikein meinaat…?" Vincent kysyi hänen sydämensä lyödessä yhä nopeammin. Sephiroth nuoli veristä puremaa ja suuteli Vincentiä verisillä huulillaan tehden nopean kuuman kielarin. Sephiroth painoi otsansa vasten Vincentin otsaa ja katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin lumoavilla vihreillä paholaisen silmillään.**

**"Pure minua ja juo vertani… vereni auttaa sinua selviämään…" Sephiroth kuiskasi. Epäröiden Vincent asetti hampaansa Sephiroth kaulalle ja puraisi kunnolla. Sephiroth sulki silmänsä, kaulasta virtasi solkenaan verta jota Vincent imi ja nuoli pois.**

**"Mmm… noin, nyt riittää Valentine…" Sephiroth sanoi silittäen Vincentin leukaa. Vincent suuteli puremaa ja nojasi vasten Sephirothin olkapäätä.**

**"Veresi maistui hyvälle… parasta mitä olen koskaan maistanut…" Vincent sanoi liu'uttaen sormenpäätään Sephirothin alastomalla rintakehällä.**

**"Paholaisen veri maistuu syntisen hyvälle… mutta sinunlaisesi puhtoisen ja viattoman enkelin veri maistuu taivaalliselle…" Sephiroth kietoi kätensä Vincentin lantion ympärille ja halasi tätä rakastavasti, niin kuin heillä olisi jotain muutakin kuin intohimoinen seksisuhde.**

**"Tapahtui mitä tahansa… pelasta itsesi vielä kun voit…" Sephiroth kuiskasi Vincentille ja päälle puettuaan jätti rippituolin. Vincent katseli hiljaa hänen peräänsä ja huokasi hiljaa kaulaansa pidellen.**

**"Se mies kiehtoo minua… vaikka hän olisikin paholainen, silti hän merkitsee minulle jotain…" Vincent mietti ja puki myös päälleen.**

**"Helvetti, Sephirothan rikkoi minun korsettini ja kaapuni… pitää päästä vaihtamaan ennen kuin kukaan huomaa..!" Vincent mutisi itsekseen ja poistui rippituolista. Sephiroth istui urkujensa edessä soittamassa, jälleen hullunkiilto silmissä ja se sadistinen virne huulilla. Vincent käveli mustalle rautaovelle ja katsoi vielä taakseen Sephirothiin.**

**"Paholainen… sinä se olet, Isä Sephiroth…" Vincent sanoi äänettömästi ja hymyili kunnes katosi ovesta käytävään. Sephiroth ja Vincent eivät saaneet tietää, että heidän puuhistaan oltiin tietoisia. He eivät tienneet… kunnes se oli liian myöhäistä…**

**Seuraavana aamuna Vincent heräsi omassa sängyssään. Hän venytteli ja katseli kelloa.**

**"Mitä helkkaria? Kello on jo noin paljon, eikä kukaan ei käynyt herättämässä minua!" Vincent sähähti ja rupesi kiskomaan vaatteita ylleen. Korsetinkin veti kiristävästi ylleen, hän oli vähällä tukehtua siihen, mutta kiire kun oli, ei ollut aikaa korjata sitä. Puettuaan päälleen hän riensi käytävään. Se oli ihan autio ja hiljainen.**

**"Miten minulla on tästä hyvin paha tunne… käytävä ei ole koskaan ollut näin hiljainen…" Vincent mietti ja päätti käydä koko kirkon läpi. Tilat olivat täysin tyhjiä ja hiljaisia.**

**"Mitä tämä voi tarkoittaa?" Vincent mietti kuumeisesti ja tuli viimein kirkkosalin ovelle. Sieltä kuului ääniä.**

**"Paholais pappi!" huudot kuuluivat käytävään oven läpi. Vincent pysähtyi. Hänen silmänsä laajenivat.**

**"Paholais pappi… se voi tarkoittaa vain… ei… Sephiroth!" Vincent avasi oven ja riensi sisään. Väkijoukko oli kerääntynyt kirkkosalin alttarin eteen missä oli kaksi metriä korkea risti… jossa harmaahiuksinen mies pelkissä päälihousuissa roikkui avuttomana ristiin naulittuna käsistään. Tummanpunaiset veripisarat putoilivat maahan tai luikertelivat pieninä jokina miehen käsiä pitkin vartalolle… vartalolle mikä oli ruoskittu verille, sulatettu kirvelevällä pyhällä vedellä ja lävistetty monilla ristillä. Pitkät harmaat hiukset valahtivat miehen kasvojen peitoksi, kuitenkin miehen kasvoilla näkyi se sadistinen virne. Vincent katsoi järkyttyneenä alttarille, hänen silmiinsä syntyi kyyneleitä jotka alkoivat valua alas hänen poskillaan. Sephiroth nosti katseensa Vincentiin, hänen virneensä alkoi kadota.**

**"..EI! TÄMÄ ON VÄÄRIN!" Vincent äkkiä huudahti kyyneleet silmissä ja tunkeutui väkijoukon läpi alttarille. Järkyttyneenä hän katsoi Sephirothin vartaloa ja kosketti sitä hellästi käsillään. Sephiroth hieman murisi tuskasta, mutta kun tiesi Vincentin olevan lähellä, tuska lievittyi hieman. Vincent kosketti Sephirothin kasvoja käsillään, hänen teki pahaa katsoa Sephirothia.**

**"Mitä he ovatkaan tehneet sinulle..? Miten he voivat tehdä tämän..?" Vincent kysyi ääni murtuneena ja kietoi kätensä Sephirothin kaulan ympärille ja halasi häntä hellästi suudellen hänen kasvojaan.**

**"Paholaiselle voi tehdä mitä vaan… koska paholainen on paha ja kaikkien hylkäämä paha ja syntinen olento…" Sephiroth sanoi heikolla äänellä ja yski verta. Hänen suustaan valui verta Vincentin vaatteille ja käsille.**

**"Älä puhu mitään tuollaista… minä en hylännyt sinua..!" Vincent sanoi hiljaa silitellen Sephirothin hiuksia. Sephiroth sulki silmänsä ja laski päänsä Vincentin olkapäälle.**

**"Minä joudun helvettiin, enkä halua viedä sinua mukanani, olet enkeli joten taivas on sinun paikkasi…" Sephiroth sanoi hiljaa. Vincent halasi Sephirothia tiukemmin.**

**"Ei… älä puhu tuollaisia! Et ole menossa minnekään…" Vincent väitti vastaan, mikä sai vielä heikon hymyn nousemaan Sephirothin huulille.**

**"Pelasta itsesi ennen kuin he ristiinnaulitsevat sinutkin, suojelusenkelini…" Sanat tulivat Sephirothin huulilta joita Vincent suuteli vielä. Sitten Sephiroth ei enää liikkunut. Hänen päänsä vain nytkähti ja jäi nojaamaan vasten Vincentin olkapäätä.**

**"Niin kuin haluat…" Vincent kuiskasi katkerana ja puri hampaitaan yhteen. Sitten hän katsoi väkijoukkoa mikä oli valmis tekemään hänelle niin kuin Sephirothille. Vincent juoksi nopeasti henkensä edestä mustalle rautaovelle ja pakeni kirkosta väkijoukko kintereillään. Vincentiä ei koskaan saatu kiinni, hän katosi eikä häntä koskaan löydetty…**

**Vuodet kuluivat. Kirkon väki vaihtui tiuhaan tahtiin eikä kukaan enää muistanut mitä menneisyydessä oli tapahtunut. Jälleen kirkkoon haettiin uutta pappia. Kirkon ulko-ovet avautuivat ja uusi pappitulokas astui ovista sisään. Miehellä oli mustat pitkät hiukset ja vihreät silmät.**

**"Saanko esitellä itseni? Olen uusi pappi, Isä Vincent Valentine…" mies sanoi sadistinen hymy kasvoillaan…**


End file.
